


白熊

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 大学AU，轻浮学长和轻浮学弟
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	白熊

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.2.21

bgm [总有一天我会欺骗你](https://music.163.com/song?id=479422077)

又失败了。学长从烤箱前探出头如是道。

这是你第几次尝试抹茶饼干了？放弃饼干吧学长。我劝他放弃烘焙好像要放弃泡仔一样。

日日树涉是我入学二人宿舍随机分配到的学长。出于共同拥有的美食舌头，我们在很长一段时间里不断携手尝试搭便车，同家在市里的朋友们一起享受家常美食，称赞保养得当美艳动人的上西区太太的插花品味，终于在第二学期里被试探性地斩断了这一美好链接。

所以说是你的问题吧，我前一年可是蹭吃蹭得超顺利。日日树大言不惭，顺手把焦掉的我不愿称之为饼干的食物残骸甩进垃圾桶，这次其实还算有进步，火警警报没有在凌晨唉唉叫。

羡慕食品专业的朋友，可以把做实验剩下的兔肉带回去煮，真的very nice。

你也来做做看嘛，很舒服的。我和日日树回到房间里累得快瘫了，他坐在书桌前突然来了这么一句。

舒服个鬼，材料都是我准备的，你就调个味而已。我转念一想，不对啊，果然是天才的B面导致了我们次次手作料理都不成功吗？

我说，你这次回国拿到菜谱了吗，快让我见见达人的技艺！我裹着被子在柜里挑唱片，千回百转地打探学长的情感生活。

没有耶~他欠揍地说得理所当然，开始往手账本上贴海报，是晚上一起在学校电影馆看的《螳螂事故》，公螳螂战胜母螳螂站在蜘蛛巅峰的战斗剧本。我没怎么看懂，不过学长看完一出来就兴奋地在手机上敲敲点点，很高兴地写影评、看影评。

你不是说和他关系很好，是穿一条裤子长大的神厨吗？

啊，但是他成名之后就把人家从裤子里甩出去了嘛，我也很伤心的。

……学长，你认真点。我往他头上丢枕头，哗掉下来了，幸好房间里铺了地毯天天有打扫。说，你是不是skip了你以前“甩”他的故事？

日日树转笔转个不停，另一只手像在弹钢琴点拍子。你在泳池里是当地的冠军，有一天搬来了一个年轻后生，他没有下战书也没有扬言世界冠军，但就是骤然之间与你并驾齐驱了，或者说，搬来前他就是另一个地方的no.1……他停下来组织语言。

我迫不及待要起来找果味饮料步入炉边谈话。学长每周三周六都去泳池里健身，他有在认真竞赛，不过吸睛的时候占多数，也不是很多，百分之七八十吧。没别的安排我也会去看两眼，不看白不看。

……他不会游泳。

唱片刚塞进去，我已经打算给他冲上一杯很随便的拿铁了，他却突然止住话头。

就是这样，他不喜欢远距离恋爱，所以我们broke up了。

乱讲，你根本不像谈过对象的人。我有信心，比起他鬼扯出来的前男友，我更能看穿他七吹八侃的看家本领。心理年龄七岁，有时候又是七十岁，很难搞诶。

难搞？难搞又怎么样，好玩就行。话说对象啊，什么是对象？

这有什么好问的？总不能是一起吃顿饭就看对眼了。

学长把本子举起来对着细细的灯管看，哼，看来零经验很丰富嘛。

那叫饭搭子。快点睡觉，不然明天起晚自己去排Taco。

不要！他冲进被窝像回到窝里的白猫，转着圈圈舔尾巴，一起吃嘛！一定要加牛舌和肝肠。

这学期开学后我们把两张床拼在一起，现在他的头发夹在我和另一个枕头之间，房间里登时充满人类抚摸猫幼崽的声音。

Fin


End file.
